ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Galvan
Plot Blitz is bandaging a cut on his arm. Josh is drinking a soda. (Blitz): Damn, Darkstar knocked me up good. (Josh): You're an idiot. (Blitz): What? Why? (Josh): For risking your life like that! Alien X man? The one time you transformed into him you almost exploded if I hadn't smacked you hard enough to get to your senses. (Blitz): So? We won! (Josh): Your a loose cannon just because everything turned out okay you think it be okay tomorrow. Blitz gets up and rubs an ice pack on a bruise on his neck. (Blitz): Lay off me man. As if I don't have enough worries like Rubi or Albedo returning. Blitz walks outside suddenly a limo pulls up. The window rolls down and an old but well looking man smiles. (Man): You are Blitz Stormhail? I presume. My employer would like a word with you. (Blitz): Up yours! If someone wants to see me they can come see me themselves. (Man): I was afraid you'd say that. The man lifts a dart gun up and shoots Blitz. (Blitz): Hey! I...feel...sleepy... Blitz falls over. Two thugs drag him into the car and they drive away. THEME SONG! Blitz reawakens on a red sofa. He looks around and sees a table with lots of food on it. A large piano is in one corner of the room. Huge windows are on the other side of the room. The sun is setting now. A small Grey Creature identical to Grey Matter walks in. (Galvan): Please, eat. It is almost 6:30! (Blitz): Where the hell am I!? (Galvan): Ah! Straight to the point kind of guy are you!? Well then! I am Azmuth a Galvan of such superior intelligence it befuddles others thoughts to simply comprehend my intellect. (Blitz): So what? Your a big nerd. Lay off me man I'm tired. (Azmuth): What!? I thought the wielder of my creation might be a little less rude than this! (Blitz): Wait. You made the Omnitrix. (Azmuth): Yes I am also head of Galvan Industries and major donator to The Guild! (Blitz): So you know Amadeus or something? (Azmuth): He works for me! (Blitz): Meh. I'm so sleepy. (Azmuth): Why must you be so- (Blitz): Handsome? (Azmuth): So incompetent! A young boy with brown hair peeks his head around the corner. '' (Boy): Um, Dad? (Blitz): WHAT!? How is he your dad!? (Azmuth): He's adopted. Jaden I told not to bother me. (Jaden): Yeah I know. I need your help my game system suddenly stopped working. Your a genius and stuff...so i thought maybe... Is that the Blitz? (Blitz): You bet! (Jaden): Wow! I'm only 9 years old but Dad says if for my Birthday i get my own Omnitrix! I'm so excited. (Blitz): Really? (Jaden): So when that happens we could be partners in crime-fighting! (Blitz): Hmm. (Azmuth): No way! He's way too impulsive he's a bad influence! (Blitz): Are we done here? I wanna go ask Rubi on a date. (Azmuth): There is one thing I must do first. ''Azmuth jumps onto Blitz's wrist and twists the dial. '' (Azmuth): Alien unlock: Crystalsapian. Code 967800503976-2355711106897862! (Omnitrix): Access code accepted. (Blitz): Cool a new alien! (Azmuth): Use it wisely. Before you go first: I do not know who you are or have any information about your shrouded past. All I know is my Omnitrix disappeared and ended up with you. You have used for it's exact purpose the Ultimate weapon! Second a warning. Do not underestimate Albedo and the others. Good luck. ''Blitz suddenly teleports back to Avalon Mansion. He runs upstairs and knocks on Rubi's door. Rubi opens the door. (Rubi): Blitz? (Blitz): Hey! Wanna go out to a movie...or something? (Rubi, smiling): Sure. They cross arms and stroll out of the house. Josh and Amadeus are watching. '' (Amadeus): She's grown up so fast. (Josh): At least he's a happy idiot. ''Meanwhile atop a building Albedo and Darkstar are standing the wind blowing Albedo's hair and trenchcoat. '' (Darkstar): I'm gonna squeeze the life out of Blitz! (Albedo): Ah, ah! You must be patient. They can't win. No one wins at my game. (Blitz voice): Next time: Albedo's Game! ''End. Characters * Blitz Stormhail * Josh Rayman * Rubi Avalon * Amadeus Avalon * Azmuth (first appearance) * Jaden Azmuth (first appearance) Villains * Albedo * Darkstar Category:Episodes Category:Unfinished Articles